Mako Mermaids Magic, Wishes, and Love
by Lyla Santos
Summary: Zac misses Lyla after she disappears. Cam loves Nixie. Nixie loves Cam too. Zac realises he loves Lyla. Keep an eye out for contests! Maybe your idea can win! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lyla looked around and wondered were she was and what happened to her. She was in an unknown place. All she could remember was the name Zac. Whenever she said the name it gave her this tingly feeling. She got up. Who is Zac she wondered. Who is he?

" There she is the girl who was washed up on the beach. She was just unconscious." a boy just said.

" Who are you people where am I? Who am I?" Lyla said then she started to try and remember. Then everything went black in her eyesight as she fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zac goes on his daily check all around mako and Lyla's usual places still no sign of her. He has no idea why he cared so much about her. Before she disappeared she got in a fight with him, all just because he was swimming to close for comfort. He didn't know why she didn't like him too close to her. For some reason he liked- no loved being by her. He felt comfortable by her side especially the feeling he got the one time she went out swimming with him. only when she touched his hand he got that feeling. No one not even Evie gives him that feeling when they hold hands. It felt like a million fish tickling his hand. He figured it was just the power in her moon ring. all he could ever think about was Lyla. When Lyla's not with him he thinks about her. A lot more often now too. He dreams of her now too. Always the same dream. Lyla is in trouble and no one want to help her then Zac finds her and leans his mouth closer to her and then wakes up. He missed her a lot. He He went to the oceanside Cafe and finds Evie there.

"Zac why are you ignoring me again I know you secret now its okay." Evie tells him.

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you about we see a movie tonight?" says Zac.

"Tonight. I don't think thats a good idea." says Evie as she quickly leaves with a group of people. Zac just didn't think he loved Evie anymore it felt as if some thing was getting in between and he liked it if only he knew what it was. And he felt Evie didn't like him that much either but just didn't want to admit it all that much. Zac almost felt as if he would turn around and see Lyla in the cafe flashing him one of her rare beautiful smiles like the one she gave him the first time he went in the moon pool with her. He thought about her so much he once thought he was in love with her, but he knew he couldn't be not after he almost killed her after that he could''t ever repay his debt to her. He thought he only felt guilty for what he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Cam walked over to where Nixie was sleeping in the moonpool. Splashed her face with water to wake her up.

When that didn't work he picked her up in his arms and took her outside the moonpool. Only then did she wake up.

"Cam what are you doing here?" Nixie asked him. As she got up and went over to him. Then he stood up and looked down at her and said " Why don't you've me Nixie. If you won't let me love you then I will make you love me. You will become my queen. And you will love me." then Cam looked at her and his eyes glowed green. Then Nixie looked up at him and kissed him as hard as she could. "That was for you my king." she said as she bowed to him."The one who carries the triton will be my lover for the rest of time. But how my love did you fix the triton?" Nixie said. "Oh lets just say there were more than one triton but just only one large moonstone so I took the moon stone from the tritons broken pieces and put it inside this other triton. The power comes from the moonstone, you should know that Nixie." Cam had told her. Nixie looked so beautiful by the moon pool. Cam could agree on that. When he told her she was cute he had meant it. He was jealous that Zac got to scoot right into friends zone with the mermaids. Especially Nixie. Ever since he first saw her he couldn't get his mind off of her almost like love at first sight. He always just got nervous around her whenever he wanted to talk to her he just chickened out he wanted her to talk to him first. Then he realized she wanted to talk to Zac instead and that made him even more jealous of Zac. Until he realized she was a mermaid. Then it made sense. Cam bolted up in his bed. That was a weird dream. Cam remembered that night at the moonpool. It was all just for Nixie. He wanted to get closer to him. Maybe she would have liked him more if he was like her. But he realized that was stupid. He should have known, Nixie would never love him like how he loves her. He almost thought Nixie loved him after he told her she was cute, but he probably blew his chances with her when he almost destroyed her moonpool. She could never love im now. He almost committed suicide that night after what happened. But he couldn't do it he wanted to at least get Nixie to trust him at least a little bit. He could never leave Nixie wherever Nixie was Cam wanted to be. He LOVED Nixie with all of his heart soooo much it almost hurt. It did hurt. His heart ached for Nixie but he knew Nixie would never feel the same.

*****Nixie*****

Nixie still couldn't believe what happened the night at the moonpool. Cam had betrayed her trust. Crushed her heart, and to think she was so close to falling for him. A LANDBOY! Out of everyone him. His eyes told her he meant it when she said he was cute. But now she knew he used her. But why was he still following her around. She knew he thought she was unaware of it but she knew. A stray thought popped up in her mind, that maybe he did like her. She quickly threw that thought aside. Of course he didn't he probably didn't, probably was just trying to use her again. She went to the cafe. Cam was there he got up and started to approach her. She quickly turned around and started to walk away. She didn't want to be hurt again when she turned around to see if he had followed her he was gone. Her heart dropped like she wanted him to chase after her. When she faced the other way Cam was in front of er her heart almost skipped a beat at the sorrow look on his face. He actually looked sincere. " Get out of my way Cam." Nixie demanded even though she didn't want him to. As she started to storm off Cam grbbed her hand and pulled her closer to him so close that people were looking like they were expecting it to be a scene out of a romance movie or something. She ALMOST wished it was. " Please Nixie give me another chance I'm sorry I won't do it again. I really mean it." Cam had said looking as sincere as possible. She wanted to say okay. To hug him and cry into his shoulder. To stay in his protective embrace forever. But she won't she wouldn't subdue to his charms ever again. She wanted to sooooo bad though she shifted closer to him a tad, and when she did Cam hugged her right there in front of the crowd awing. She pulled out of his embrace quickly. "This was a mistake. I hate you. I never want to see you again you almost destroyed something I loved. You don't mean it. Your going to use me again." Nixie said as she started to cry as she ran off. Cam chased after her. " Nixie wait…" He said as he stopped then in a mumble he said " I love you….." Nixie didn't know if she heard him correctly She thought as she walked to the beach. " Did he just say he loved me? Out of anyone he said he loved me? Me?" Nixie said aloud. Someone sat down beside her and said "I did I do love you nixie." Nixie looked over and saw Cam sitting in the sand beside her.

*****Cam*****

Cam cupped Nixie's chin in his hand and bent his head down to kiss her. When he kissed her He didn't expect Nixie to kiss him back. When he opened his eyes to peek at Nixie, Nixie's eyes were shut and her hands were around his neck. When he pulled back from the kiss. He just sat there staring at Nixie in disbelief. He was also trying to savor this moment in his mind. " What are you staring at? Are you trying to have a staring contest?" Nixie asked him sarcastically. "No I'm just wondering why did you kiss me back?" He said. At the word kiss Nixie blushed big time. " I didn't want my first kiss to be a bad one?" Nixie said. Cam didn't know it was her first kiss. " Was it a bad kiss?" Cam asked her. Nixie mumbled something that Cam couldn't quite understand. " I'm sorry I didn't quite get that can you say it a bit louder this time. " No it's not that it was a really good kiss." Nixie said with her face as red as could be. Cam thought she was embarrassed because it was with him. "Are you upset it was with me?" Cam asked her feeling upset he knew se was going to say she wished it was with another guy. "No I actually am kinda glad it was with you. It was a perfect kiss." Nixie blurted out. " I knew it i'm soooo sorry- wait what you wanted it to be with me?" Cam said shocked. " Yeah I did" Nixie said but before she could say anything else Cam quickly put his lips on hers with a real deep passion. He wanted this moment to be perfect. For her and for him. Nixie threw her arms over his shoulders and scooter closer to him. Nixie kissed him back with what seemed like all the passion she could possibly give him. When they pulled apart Cam said " I really do love you Nixie." Cam told Nixie. Nixie pulled him into her and cried into his shoulder and Cam new it was a happy cry. "I think I love you too Cam" Nixie mumbled in his ear then kissed his cheek and got up and walked away. Cam plopped down in the beach and kept replaying it in his head and the whole time this huge smile was plastered on his face. He didn't think he could ever stop smiling again, because all that mattered to him was that Nixie loved him. He thought his life couldn't get any better. He loved Nixie and she loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lyla sat down on the sand she had remembered what this Zac guy had looked like and whenever she thought about him she felt all tingly. "Zac who ever you are. I think I'm in love with you." Lyla sighed. " Who's Zac" the litle boy said. "I don't know he's the only thing i can remember from my past. He was cute, fun to be with, very special, and he's a brave hero. I can feel it. I think that whoever he is, I'm I'm in love with him." Lyla told the litle boy. "As much as I love this place, I really want to find whoever this Zac guy is." Lyla said. Lyla thought more about him then she started to remember more. It hurt to remember. Then she remembered fighting with Zac over this object and him hurting her, then dropping the object and saving her. She respected him. And she owed her life to him. She wanted to pay him back. It's the least she could do.

*****Zac*****

Zac went for a swim he could think about Lyla all he wantedwithout being bothered. Then he saw something. Lyla's moon ring! What was it doing here? Then he started swimming into the cave he found it in, and he saw something else a fin. He thought ti might be Lyla's so he quickly dived into the cave and saw It was a large open water like another moonpool but no moon, but there were glow worms on the celling. The water seemed to glow in the dark almost and there were torches on the caves wall then he saw who the tail belonged to. It was mermaid about the age of 14 with a silver tail. " Hello? Don't be scared of me I'm just trying to find someone. She's a mermaid named Lyla, Blonde hair, the most beautiful blue eyes you'll ever see, loves the ocean, loyal, sometimes acts like she woke up on the worng side of the bed and sometimes sarcastic, also the most best friend you can ever have. Oh she's also the most beautiful creature that you'll ever see. Have you seen her? I found this on the bottom of your cave. It's her moon ring." Zac said worriedly. " Hello. Well for one let me introduce myself I'm Ora. I have seen a girl like how you would describe her but not everyone would describe her as beautiful. One question for you. Do you love her? Because you sure do sound like you do. Don't lie to me I will know if you lie to me." the girl named Ora said. "You have do you know where she is? Please tell me?" Zac had begged the mermaid. "What happened to introductions Zac? Where are your manners Zac? Your mum taught you better than that. Didn't she Zac?" Ora said. " How do you know so much about me? Please tell me where i can find Lyla at? And no I do not love here." Zac said. " I'm the oracle of the sea you wanted answers so now you've found them. Ask away." Ora said. "Where's Lyla at?" Zac said. 'Lyla is in a realm between Land and Sea. It is a hard place to get to but if you find her life less body then you are on the right track. Just follow the sillver sea weed and It'll take you right to her. When you find her think long and hard. But use your heart it will tell you the answer to saving her. You're heart tells the answer, but be warned you have only 24 hours to save her or she'll be gone forever. Then everything disappeared and Zac was right back where he found the moon ring but the cave was gone and there he saw the first sign of the magical glowing silver sea weeds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Nixie stood there in Rita's secret room it had been 1 day since Nixie last saw Cam. Man how she missed the taste of his lips, the smell of him, the way he looked at her, the way he said her name, and mostly the way he would fight to be by her side. No one else ever does that for her. No one else ever looked at her that way, and no one ever said her name like that before. She loved it even though technically they aren't dating yet all Nixie wanted to do was to be with him right then and there. Nixie wanted to go see him again but she didn't know what to say. She was too nervous. What would she say? What if he shooed her away because he didn't like her after they kissed. There was a knock at the door and Rita opened the door. "Oh yes I was expecting this shrimp. Thanks but I didn't know you worked at the cafe Cam?" Nixie had heard Rita say. Then she heard Cam say something about just wanting to see Nixie. Nixie's heart leaped what seemed like a thousand beats. She quickly looked in the mirror to fix her hair then walked upstairs. "Hey Rita did you call for me.?" Nixie asked. "There's someone at the door for you." Rita said then walked off. Nixie went to the door and saw Cam looking at the photo the girls gave Rita as a present. She tapped Cam on the shoulder. Cam jumped. "Whoa you scared me!" Cam said. Then turned around and saw it was only Nixie. "You wanted to see me?" Nixie asked him. "Yeah do you wanna maybe go hang out right now?" Cam said kind of nervously. Nixie grabbed her jacket then walked out the door with Cam.

*****Cam*****

Cam had set up a picnic at the beach. It will be at night time with soft candle light under neath the stars and there would be fireworks then at the end the fireworks will say 'Cam + Nixie Forever'. He used up his savings from his allowances just for Nixie so he'll need to get a job if he wants to keep up romancing Nixie. He would do anything for Nixie that's just how much he loved her. When the sun set and the moon was up Cam took Nixie to the beach where they kissed at and lit the candles. Cam sat down. Nixie sat down right beside him. Nixie had sat close to him for a reason. Cam could feel it. He put his arm around her. Nixie looked at him and when she looked up at his eyes Cam saw the moon and the stars reflect in her eyes. Cam wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he wanted to wait for the right moment. So it would be perfect for her. They ate the picnic and had so much fun. then the fireworks started. Nixie looked up at them in awe. Cam didn't watch them. He couldn't. Not when Nixie was looking up at him like that when he told her he arranged it. She looked at them then Cam as he leaned in to kiss her some little kids threw water balloons at them then ran off fast. Nixie was soaked so Cam quickly picked her up and jumped in the water with her in his arms when they surfaced the final firework went off. Nixie saw it and looked at him . Then he leaned in to kiss her even though they were in the water soaking wet. As the fireworks fell down he leaned in and kissed her.

*****Nixie*****

Nixie woke up on the beach with Cam laying beside her. He was still asleep so she rolled closer to him. Then he put his arhm around her. Nixie looked at him and bent her head up and kissed him while he was sleeping. Then she whispered "I love you Cam. I don't think it, I know it. I love you." At saying this Cam seemed to smile in his sleep. She snuggled even closer to him and took a deep breath to inhale his aroma. He smelt like the ocean. That made him smell very good. It made her love him even more. She wished she could share her ocean world with him too. Nixie knew it was wrong and selfish but she really wanted to.

*****Cam*****

Cam was with Nixie they were swimming and Cam was a merman. Cam looked at Nixie and saw she returned his love. Cam swam closer to her. When he was right beside her they kissed. It lasted what seemed like hours. When they pulled apart Nixie said "I love you Cam. I don't think it, I know it. I love you." And Cam smiled big then when Cam grabbed her and bent her down he leaned down and kissed her. Then he woke up a smile on his face because Nixie was talking to him while she thought he was sleeping. " Cam, i wish you were a merman. I want to share my world with you. I know it's selfish but it's true." she said then laid back down beside him. And scooted up to were they were touching. And took a deep breath in. " You smell like the ocean. I love it. But I love you even more." she said still unaware he was awake looking at her she turned around and scooted her back up against him. Cam lifted his head up and kissed her neck. She looked up at him. "YOU WERE AWAKE?" she said shocked. " Only since the wishing I were a merman stuff. And I love you too." He said then he kissed her. Lets get you back to Rita's kay?"

Cam said. "No I think I'd rather stay here with you for a little while longer." she said. Then she kissed him and laid down with him while he embraced her and her head was against his chest right where she could feel his heart beat and he knew it was beating fast because of how close they were. And how in love they were.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you think guys so far and what suggestions do you have for me don't be shy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lyla looked around. She was all alone now the boy had just disappeared one day. It upset her. She was trapped on paradise island all by herself. She's remembered a lot since that boy left and it didn't hurt much to remember. She's remembered everything that she knows of so far. She remembered that fight with Zac. The night before she ended up here. That night she was out for a swim when it was a full moon an the moon's silvery beam struck her as she went in its light. Then she ended up her. But she also remembered this girl. " Who was that girl. The girl with the dark brown hair that went to her shoulders with bangs that curved around her face, silver eyes, and a silver mermaid tail she told me that I can go home when my heart has been loved by someone, and only his heart can save me and I can go home." Lyla said to herself. " But us mermaids don't have a king. Only Merman in the past have kings. This was going to take a while. Lyla thought to herself.

*****Zac*****

Zac had been following the sea weed all day literally 24 hours. Zac took a break and went to go see Evie when he walked into her house she was making out with Harley. A boy who is one year ahead of them. Zac took Evie out in the hall. "Evie? What are you doing you know what its over I'm sorry but I can't date a girl who goes behind my back and cheats on me." Zac said angrily. " I'm sorry Zac its just that when you first became a merman it's just been hard between us. I just didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry how can I make this up to you." said Evie. " Don't tell our mer secret. And I'll forgive you but we're not going back to being a couple. I just don't feel a spark between us anymore." Zac said. " Yes I agree Zac. And I will keep your secret I owe it to you for cheating on you." Evie said. Zac dove for the ocean then speed swam to a random path. Then stopped when something caught his eye. Hair. Blonde Hair. He quickly went invisible before they saw him he didn't want a human to see him. He swam closer still invisible then when he saw who it was he gasped. It was Lyla! Zac quickly picked her up. She was cold. Zac could swear though that he heard her talking even though her mouth wasn't moving. Zac got to Rita's.

"She has no pulse." Rita said. "I'm sorry Zac she's gone." Rita said again. "NO! NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! DO SOMETHING! SAVE HER!" Zac yelled at Rita. " I'm sorry Zac. I'll give you some privacy to say goodbye." Rita said. Zac bent down on his knees beside Lyla and took her hand in his. " Lyla I'm so sorry It's all my fault. I'm going to miss you. Please come back to me. I'm so so so sorry. please forgive me." Zac said to her lifeless body. Zac put his hand on the side of her face and the other on her shoulder and started to cry. "_Zac is that you" Lyla said. _"Lyla? Yes it's me I'm here Your dead how can I hear you?" Zac asked relived he could hear her beautiful voice again.

_" Zac I've missed you. I want to come back. I'm dead. I want to be there with you. Only the when someone loves me that I love can save me. Find him so he can save me with his heart. Please Zac. The Sea Oracle told me this. It is the only way." Lyla said. " _Wait what? The sea oracle told me only I can save you with my heart but you don't like me like that. So who do you love?" Zac had said. _" Ummmmmmmmm….. No one?" Lyla said but Zac knew she knew and wasn't telling him._ " Lyla who is it promise I won' t laugh at you about it." Zac said._ " I'd rather DIE than tell you! So just go your waisting your time with me." Lyla said. _" Okay well tell me all the guys you think are cute." Zac said. _" Well then ummmm…. Josh is kinda cute. No really cute. No HOT!" Lyla said. _" What he's too weird. You don't want to love him. Pick someone else!" Zac said with a tinge of protectiveness in his voice. As Lyla kept saying other guys names that she thought were cute Zac kept dissing them all. _" Zac I've said all the guys I know. All thats left is you. So what about you? Do you love me or whatever? Cuz you sure are dissing all the guys I say are cute. So what's going on? Are you jealous?" Lyla said with a bit of hope in her voice._ Zac was confused. Did he love Lyla? He loved it when they touched, and when she says his name and how she says it, and how she worries about him and cares about him, and especially when she smiles at him. He gets butterflies in his stomach every time she smiles. He loves that feeling. " I don't know….. NoI don't think so…." said Zac unsure of himself. Zac leaned down and kissed her cheek and he swore he heard a heart beat from her body. Then it was gone. _" I felt you kiss my cheek! But why did you kiss my cheek?" Lyla asked Zac._ " It was my way of saying goodbye. We have only 3 minutes until you are gone forever." said Zac. _" Okay, then there's something you should know. I think I actually might ne in love with me. So when I die you at least know that. Goodbye Zac." Lyla confessed. _Zac sat there shocked. Lyla loved him and he was happy about that for some odd reason. " I think I may love you too. If only we had more time together." Zac said. Then at 5 seconds before she was gone forever Zac lifted her into his arms and kissed her right on the lips. Then Zac felt her kiss him back. Then he pulled away. They stood up. His face was red. " I uh… wasn't expecting you to come back. Or to kiss me back." Zac said with his face getting redder. " You love me…." was all Lyla could say. Zac was so happy she was okay he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him and kissed her again for a long time. Lylas arms made their way onto his chest as she kissed him back. It felt so right to Zac to have Lyla in his arms and to be kissing each other. They pulled apart and Zac said " Do you want to ummmmm… maybe be my girlfriend….. or something?" Zac said nervously. Lyla snuck a kiss on his cheek real quick. " Yes Zac." Lyla said. Zac picked her up in his arms then sat down in the corner pull of cushions and blankets with Lyla in his lap. Lyla got up and sat down beside him. and she put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep in his embrace.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? TELL ME ALSO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nixie got up while Cam was kissing her. She heard this lovely sound. There in the sea was a handsome merman singing. He came upon land then turned into a human. Nixie walked towards him. The mermans eyes glowed red. " You are to become my queen. What is your name. I am Triton son of Posidon. Kiss me." Triton said. " I am Nixie. Mermaid." Nixie said. Cam stared at them. " Nixie who is that?" Cam said. "No one. Just go back to your place." Nixie said. Cam watched as Nixie lifted her mouth to his and when her head tilted and puckered her lips Cam got up and ran up to her. " Nixie what are you doing? Don't do this please." Cam said to Nixie. " Cam just go away we're not dating your just using me. I don't love you Cam and I never will." Nixie said to Cam. Then she kissed Triton so hard. " Triton I love you. I wish to be with you forever." Nixie said. Cam fell to the ground crying. He had just had his heart ripped out by a girl he loved so much. Cam watched as Triton got down on his knee and proposed to Nixie. And Nixie had said yes. Cam ran off to find help. He knocked on Rita's door. When it opened Cam bolted in and went to her secret room. When he was down there he saw Lyla and Zac were having a full out make-out session. " When did you two become a thing?" Cam said shocked. " Oh ummmm… hi Cam…" Zac said. " Ya well my day was a total bust unlike you. Makin out with her all day. That fun enough for you?" Cam said. " Okay what's going on with you?" Zac said. Cam told them bout what had been going on between him and Nixie and how some guy proposed to her and she said yes. But when cam opened his eyes Zac was kissng Lyla again. Figures since she had been gone for like weeks.

Cam went to get scuba gear he was going to find a way to get Nixie back.

*****Nixie*****

Nixie was at the moonpool with Triton. Nixie loved Triton but she knew she would rather be with Cam. She loved to kiss him. She new she did but Cam hurt her. Triton appeared in front of her. Triton put his mouth on her neck and started making trails of kisses to her mouth. "Mmmmmmmmm….." Nixie mumbled. He kissed Nixie more than Cam ever did. But Cam's kisses were way better because they were with him. Then she forgot that thought when Triton backed her up against the wall and kissed her there. " Triton we should go try and plan for the wedding." Nixie said between kisses. " Maybe a few more minutes couldn't hurt" Nixie said when Titon started kissing her some more. That's as far as they got though because Triton backed up and said he had to go real quick. " Awwww….. Can we finish were we left off?" Nixie said. Triton left then. Nixie sat down on the sand of the moonpool. Cam got out of the water face red with jealousy. "Nixie stop it. Why do you do this to me. Your just making me want you more when you say you don't want me. But it hurts when you go and just about marry a dude you just met. I love you more than he does." Cam said jealously. Then Triton appeared behind him. Cam seized the chance to punch him in the face. Triton blacked out. Then Cam took his triton and smashed it and the moonstone inside it. Triton disappeared. Nixie looked at Cam and ran towards him. Cam why are you at the moonpool?" Nixie asked. " You don't remember?" Cam said. " Nope Nixie said. Not a bit." Nixie said. Cam walked up to her and took her in her embrace then kissed her. "Don't ever leave me Nixie I love you." Cam said. When they hoped in the water of the moonpool the full moon went over the top. Cam was a merman now. Nixie's plan was successful. She felt guilty though.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zac looked at Lyla sleeping beside him. When he kissed her that was just instinct. He didn't mean to kiss her when he brought her back he didn't know what to do his body just forced him to do it. His head told him it was wrong but his heart said he loved her. Zac didn't even know if he loved her. Zac meant when he loved her that he loved her like a friend but now he feels like this is going to ruin everything. Zac didn't know what to do when ever he was looking at Lyla she smiled at him and when she smiled at him he gets butterflies in his chest. When Zac kissed Lyla it was like an explosion and it was fantastic. When she said his name it was like a song in his ears. Maybe he was in love with her which would explain how he got dreams of kissing her in the past. Zac just wanted to be by Lyla. He told himself he would never leave her alone again. He just wanted to protect Lyla from harm. When he was there nothing bad would ever happen to her.

*****Lyla*****

Lyla couldn't believe Zac loved her. He was always by her though. While she was at the cafe someone mentioned the word 'fight' and Zac almost killed them if she hadn't told Zac it wasn't about her they could be seriously hurt. There were rumors going around that Zac was a body guard she hired. She pulled Zac out of the cafe. " What is going on Zac. Why are you acting like this?" Lyla asked him. " I don't want you tou get hurt ever again. You could have died. For some odd reason all I want to do is protect you as much as I can. I'd trow myself in front of a train if it would save you." Zac had told me. Then I heard awing and people had surrounded us. Zac was thinking the same thing I was. Give them a show.

So when Evie was looking I threw my arms around his neck and kissed Zac right there on the lips with a all my might. Zac eventually wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. The kissed lasted a few seconds more then Zac said in front of everyone " Whoa…. That was hot…." Zac took my hand in his and we walked back into the cafe and everyone followed us there. Zac passed me a note written on a napkin. It read _' Meet me at the Moon Pool tonight?'_ I shook my head yes and ripped up the napkin and soaked it in my smoothie to where it would be smeared and no one could see what it had said. Zac grabbed my hand and we walked out of the cafe. People still following us. So when there was a puddle Zac picked me up into his arms and walked over the puddle then put me down. When Zac dropped me off at Rita's house he gave me a hug and whispered in my ear " Don't forget about our date." Then he cupped my chin and kissed me I walked inside and people were asking him if he was dating me.

*****Zac*****

What was he thinking a date. With Lyla how stupid was he. He needed cologne, nice clothier, his comb. Uhhhh….. He also needed to get Lyla a gift. He remembered something. He had found a locket the other day in the reef. Zac grabbed a picture of Lyla and a picture of him and put it in there. It was a beautiful locket one of a kind. When he was ready he went straight to the moonpool and Lyla was already there. Zac looked at her took a deep breath and swam over to her. " Hey you ready?" Zac asked her. "Yeah" Lyla said and when she turned around Zac was tongue tied. " Yooo ooookkk etttty….." Was all he could make out.

*****Lyla*****

When Zac had arrived he was normal but once he saw me he couldn't speak. It was like he was nervous. I had my makeup done and my hair curled. Rita had said I looked gorgeous. when Zac regained his speech he told me to turn around then he placed the most beautiful locket around my neck and inside was a picture of three mermaids. " You look pretty-I mean stunning." Zac said. Zac took me to a carnival that was going on in town. We started walking and looked over and Zac was smiling at me and walking then he ran right into a street light. " I uhhhh… meant to do that." Zac said. I laughed. " Your silly Zac! HA! HA! HA!" I said. Zac kept making a compelete fool of himself not meaning to though. It was cute. " Sorry about being so clumsy today. I don't know what's gotten into me today." Zac said blushing. " It's okay. I think it's cute." I said. Then I kissed his cheek.

*****Zac*****

Who was he kidding. Zac was being so clumsy tonight. He was ruining everything. It's just that Lyla looked amazing tonight in the moonbeams. Her hair was in spiral curls, she had on a blue dress that was knees length and the locket shown in the moon light. She looked absolutely perfect but Zac on the other hand. He was just wearing a pair of jeans and a white tee. She seemed to think when ever he messed up that it was adorable he was trying too hard. They had played carnival games and Zac had won a dolphin stuffed animal for Lyla. When Zac had walked Lyla to his room so they can watch some movies. When they got inside Lyla went to his couch and sat down. Zac sat beside her and said " What do you want to watch?" Lyla yawned then she started to doze off so Zac put her in his bed then slept on the couch that he was too tall for. Then Lyla said " Zac! Come here!" Zac hurried to her side. " What's wrong?!" He said. " Come lay with me. Please Zac I'm sooo… cold…" Lyla said as she shivered. sac laid down beside her. She was under the sheets and he was over with a blanket on top of him. Lyla faced Zac and put her head against him much better. Then Zac looked down at Lyla he gulped. There was a girl in his bed with him. First time ever. he looked at Lyla again and she was sod asleep against his chest but still separated by those sheets." I love you, Lyla. Forever and always." Zac whispered into her ear while she was asleep in his arms. Then he kissed her forehead goodnight. And fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cam had a tail. He looked at its dark blue tint. Much darker than Zac's. Nixie loved him again and now he could share her world with her together. Cam kissed Nixie. " I love it!" Cam told Nixie. "Lets go tell the others!" Cam said.

*****Lyla*****

Lyla woke up and remembered the previous night. It was perfect. Lyla smiled at the thought of it. " What are you smiling about?" Zac had asked me. " Oh… just last night." I said as I turned and faced him still lying down beside him. " Oh ya?" Zac asked as he raised his eyebrow. " So how was the date then?" Zac added. I kissed him. " It was extraordinary. I wish it wouldn't have ended so soon, though." I said. Zac pulled me in for a kiss. Then he started to kiss me harder. then he was lifting off my dress when Nixie opened the door with Cam and Cam said, " Guess who's a mer-whoa uh… dude what are you guys doing?" Cam said then raised his eyebrows at Zac. " Yeah Lyla. When were you going to tell me what has been going on with you two? How long has it been going on?" Nixie pressed. I lifted Zac's sheet up to cover my bra and panties. " I was going to when I figured out my feelings for Zac." I explained. " Wit you don't know if you love me or not?!" Zac sounded surprised and hurt. I turned around and winked at him. " Ohhhh…. yeah. Right… What she said." Zac agreed. "so lets go to the cake and we'll explain there." I said. " okay lets go." Nixie said. " Wait me and Zac will catch up we need to get into some clothes." I said. " Okay but I'll come back if your not out in 10 min." Nixie warned. They left. I took off the sheet. We were both in our underwear. I laughed. " We came so close to having sex. We are so stupid sometimes. Heh." I said. Zac came closer to me. " You know I wouldn't have actually cared either way. I love you more and more everyday no matter what we do." Zac said. I sighed then I kissed him and put on my blue dress. Then we walked to Rita's so I can actually put on some clean clothes when I came down Zac took in my green tank top and khaki shorts. " You look good." Zac said. " Yeah kay. Let's go." Zac took my hand in his. We walked to the cafe. Everyone staring at us holding hands. We fight to often people could never see us a couple. We sat down across from Cam and Nixie. " We don't think that you should date. It holds us back. I was trying to save Nixie and you to just sucked faces the whole time." Cam said and Nixie nodded her head in agreement. I got up and jumped into the water and swam off. Upset. When I reached the moonpool I started to cry. Soon bough Zac appeared in the water. I looked at him and he swam closer he put his hand at the side of my face and kissed me like we were dying. When he pulled away he looked at me and said " Just because we can't dat doesn't mean I can't do that to you. As long as we're alone we're safe." I looked at him. And then I put my hands against his chest and kissed him very hard and passionate. Which surprised him at first, but then kissed me back. Between kisses I mumbled " Maybe we should get back to the others." We continued to kiss his hand was on my back and behind my head. " Later it's just us for now." he whispered then kissed me again. About 5 min. later we decided to swim back. Zack and I had our secret relationship going on and it killed me. Other girls would flirt with him but he'd just kindly say ' sorry girls just had my heart broken' when they asked him out.

*****Zac*****

Lyla was driving me insane she'd kiss me when we were alone and yell at me when we were by people. I loved it. The only problem is other guys. The kept talking to her. She didn't even seem to notice they were trying to get with her. It drives me mad. It made me so jealous this one guy almost kissed her while she was tutoring him. So I walked by and 'accidentally' punched him in the face. He left her alone since then some guys I had to actually threaten them to back off. I was not going to sit around and watch some guy get her to like him. I was not about to lose her. And actually after we 'broke up' more guys have been interested in her. I was not going to allow her to fall in love with someone else. I won't let her! After school Lyla and I met at mako for our camping trip. We were stationed at Mako to protect the moonpool from intruders. Tonight was a full moon. The sun had fully sank and the moon was up. Something was wrong with Lyla though. " Lyla! What's wrong?!" I asked her. " They are coming….. They will find me and take me away. You mustn't let them Zac. If they do they'll have me miserable. Please don't let them. They might kill me." Lyla said in a sort of Moon Trance. " Who Lyla? Who's coming? I won't let them get you. I swear it on my life. I will never stop looking for you. I will protect you. Through all of time. I will." Zac said. " The mermen pods. They find you a threat. I don't wanna go. Just hold on to me. Please." Lyla said crying. Zac held on to her. Afraid what she said would come true. He would protect her forever. If he loses her he would never stop searching for her. NEVER!


	10. Chapter 10

**Please leave reviews on my work I need help. I'm getting writers !:)**

Chapter 10

The mermen looked around. Where was that little mermaid the boy loved oh so dearly? He wanted that girl for himself. He would make her leave him. Make her break his heart. Make her get the triton moon stone.

*****Lyla*****

I was underwater with Zac. We were swimming then something grabbed me and pulled me back. Everything was a blur after that. When I came to there was a merman there. He looked at me and said " You are the merman Zac's lover, correct?" He said. " Yes we have feelings for each other but we do not date." I said. " you wish him to not be harmed you must do exactly as instructed. Do you except mermaid?" he asked. " Yes I except. I don't want Zac to be harmed." I said. I knew merman's were known for keeping there word. "What is it I must do?" " You must first be seen with me holding my hand after 'going out ' with me. Then you back away from one of his kisses. After when he says he loves you do not respond. Than lastly you break his heart after he takes you on a romantic secret date." he said then he released me. I knew they were following me so I did what they asked.

" There you are!" Zac said when I entered the moonpool. " Yes here I am!" I said. I told him I had to go to the cafe. Of corse he followed me to guarantee my safety without me knowing. I walked up to the merman in human form.

We opened our books. He took my hand in his. And then kissed me on the cheek then walked off. Iran right into Zac. " Who was he?!" Zac sounded furious. People started looking. " He's nobody of your concern." I said. " Oh really… Why did he just kiss your cheek?" he said. "BECAUSE HE'S FRENCH! I'M TEACHING HIM ENGLISH!" I yelled at him then stormed off furious. Zac caught up with me. " Look I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you with other guys." he said. " What happened to secret dating?" I asked him. " I don't care. Let them know. I want the world knowing your my girlfriend." he said. We went back to the cafe then he wanted to go to his place for dinner and I wanted to go to Rita's. We made a big fight about it until finally I slapped him. The people watching said, " Ooooooooo…" He looked at me then pulled me towards him and made out with me. Everyone was shocked. My hands went on his chest and his hands were on my waist and back. He pulled away from me. " Zac we can go to your place for dinner." I said more calm now. Kissing him just had that effect on me and it made me want more. When I arrived at his house he took me into his room, and I sat on his couch. He leaned in to kiss me and I backed up on the couch. He looked confused. Then we ate and he started cuddling with me. " I love you Lyla. I will forever. I know it." he said. I just went quiet and acted sleepy. He brought me to his bed and hopped in with me. This time we weren't separated by the sheets. He grabbed me into his arms. We faced each other and I put my head under his chin and fell asleep like that. I woke up to Zac nudging me. " What do you wanna do today?" he asked me. " Lets go on a date." I told him. I blushed remembering what happened the morning after our first date. Zac seemed to know exactly what I was thinking about. He turned bright red. I sat up then grabbed the outfit I brought with me and changed in his bathroom. When I exited he was in his underwear. " Oh um….. sorry…. " I turned red then faced the other way. He quickly pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. He walked towards me still shirtless. And took my dirty laundry and put them in his dirty hamper. I looked at him and I broke out into tears. " Whats wrong what did I do?" he said. "I just, just I'm so sorry." I told him.

" For what you didn't do anything." he said. We sat on his couch and I ran my hands on his bare chest. I looked up at him. I kissed him. One final goodbye kiss. He put his hand at the side of my face. "I should tell you something but please don't hate me." I begged him. Then I put my hand on his hand that was still on my face. I held his hand on my face. " What could you possibly do to make me hate you?" he said kissing my cheek. I started to cry. " It's over. We're through. I don't love you anymore I'm sorry." I sobbed out. He had tears forming in his eyes. He went to wipe away my tears. I backed away and ran out his door. He chased after me, but I was too far ahead for him to catch up. My tears dropping down. I ran up to the merman. " Happy now. You got what you wanted." I asked still crying. " Not exactly…" He said. Then as Zac approached me invisible, the merman kissed me on the lips. I didn't kiss him back though. I shoved him off of my. "Get away. You made me break up with someone I love. I think you hurt me more than you hurt him with that plan, so just leave me alone." I turned around and ran right into Zac. The merman left. Zac grabbed both of my hands in his and said "I still love you, Lyla." he said. He placed his lips on my mouth and kissed me and I kissed him back by force of habit. "You can't kiss me like that and say you don't love me." he said with a smirk. Zac wouldn't let me go anywhere. "Zac stop it. I don't love you. Not anymore. Trust me it's for your own good." I told him. " You are so stubborn. I love you, Lyla, and I will wait for you if I have to. It kills me not to have you though." Zac said. He was almost to tears. Lyla ran away from him crying. She planned to leave that night. She will go somewhere he'll never find her. She new just the place, too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zac looked around. It had been weeks since he left his room. Not after what happened with Lyla. She had just vanished. No one asked about her and when he brought up her name everyone got real confused. Zac had missed her. His life was miserable then he decided to try and find her. To win back her heart. He wanted to be with her. Ever since that first kiss. Lyla was now the only thought that ever crossed his mind. His body was aching for her. He didn't understand how he ever got along without her. Zac was determined to find her. It was the only way he could be happy again. But there was one other thing. He wasn't a merman anymore.

*****Lyla*****

I had erased all memories of my existence. Zac wouldn't remember how I broke his heart. In 5 months he should have found love again. He didn't remember me so I decided to return to her home at Mako. No one would remember her. I opened my locket one side was three mermaids but now I noticed there was a picture of me and Zac. I really missed him being around. All I wanted was for him to stay with me for all eternity. The only person who remembered me was Rita. I told her everything. So once the merman leaves she would come and get me so I can come home. Rita had already called and said he was gone. That he drained Zac of his power. I had felt real bad after that. I went to fumble with my moon ring. It was gone? Since when? I always kept it on unless Rita asked to borrow it for a demonstration. But Rita hadn't asked to since we earned our moon rings. So what could have possibly happened to it? I started to worry. If that got in the wrong hands someone could really get hurt. Only a mermaid or a merman could control the power that's inside the moonstone. It's way to powerful for a human to handle. I needed to reach Rita. I had to go back to see her. The only reason I hesitated to leave was because I didn't go already was because I didn't want to fall back in love with Zac. Oh who was I kidding. I never stopped.

*****Zac*****

Zac changed his clothes. He opened his bathroom door. Walked out and then….. " OWWWW!" Zac yowled as he stepped on something. He lifted his foot. A moon ring. " Oh shit! I never gave her moon ring back!" Zac said stunned. Zac remembered something Rita had told him during training. That he can locate the wearer of the ring. All he had to do was wait for the full moon, but he didn't have that, but he did have the tritons moonstone. Zac held the moonstone up to the moon ring. Then a image of Lyla was at Rita's. Zac left to go see her. He opened her book shelf. Walked down there. Lyla was standing there and she just stared at him. She walked up and held out her hand.

" Hi Zac, right?" she said as if she didn't know him. " Umm… yeah." he said confused. " I'm Lylane nice to meet you." she said. He knew what she was doing. " Hi, Zac as you must already know. Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked then he smiled his most attractive winning smiles as he raised an eyebrow.

*****Lyla (Lylane)*****

What was I thinking? Lylane really. That was way to close to my real name. I could have sword Zac knew it was me. The way he smiled at me tough. _Swoon! _Man he was even more handsomer than ever. How could he get any cuter? " Lylane here is my cousins daughter. She's here visiting for the summer but we're trying to make it permanent. Zac would you like to take Lylane on a tour of our town?" Rita asked him. " sure! Come on we should get started before it gets way too late." Zac said as he took my hand and led me out of the house. His hand left butterflies in my stomach. I loved having his hand in mine. "Don't you have a girlfriend Zac?" I asked him as we sat at the cafe. "Nope. Something has just been missing from my life. It's left me in the dumps for five months for some reason." Zac responded. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked worriedly. "No, I just am not that ion dating right now." I hinted. "no I'm not asking I'm just trying to get to know you. So are you like Rita?" he asked. I knew what he meant by that. "Yes I'm a mermaid." I whispered into his ear so no one could hear me. "Oh I used to be until something happened 5 months ago." He told me. David walked over with my drink. He tripped and it spilled all over me and Zac. "LYLA!" Zac shouted. He picked me up and threw me into the water. It was a relief that it was only me, Zac and David outside at the moment. Zac fell over. his tail was back. David looked over at him in complete shock. "Help me into the water David please." Zac begged. David rolled Zac into the water. When Zac surfaced he told David not to tell anyone his secret. David agreed still way in shock. I surfaced. "Are you one to?" David said paranoid. "Yeah I am." I told him. I'm Lylane. Nice to meet you." I said. "Yeah" David mumbled as he walked off. I just realized then that Zac had remembered my actual name. "Why did you call me Lyla? Who is she?" I pressed. "I don't know, but I like that name a lot. I feel great inside when I say that name. Anyways since I'm a merman again now I guess i can show you Mako." he said changing the subject. He took my hand into his. And we speed swam out to Mako when we stopped at the moonpool He looked at me with an expression I hadn't seen in a long time. Longing. "I know it's you Lyla he said taking my hand in his. Then he put my moon ring on my finger. "I found this. I knew it was yours." he said. I looked at him. Right into his eyes. "I-I don't know what you talk-talking about." I stuttered. "Stop with the act Lyla. I don't know why you do this to me. I know for a fact though that It's you and you know it." he said. I looked at his lips. I couldn't help myself. I forced myself to look back up at his eyes. I bit my lip. He stared at me. Then he swam closer to where our noses were close to touching. He broke the space between us as he kissed me. I pushed him away. "I'm sorry I barely know you Zac. I'm not this Lyla girl." I apologized and quickly swam off as fast as I could. I got to Rita's and started to cry. "Lyla what's wrong?" She said sweetly. " It's Zac." I started. "He remembers me and he still loves me." I told her. "And you don't love him…" she asked. "No I love him. I really do. It's just he'll get hurt if I love him." I told her. "I already told you the merman left he's not coming back." Rita told me. "I know that but, It's just… I hurt I can't do it anymore." I said. " From this point on I will be Lyla again. I released my confusion from everyone. Zac ran into the room from the pool. "Lyla wait. Please stop this madness." He begged. "Fine. But I still don't love you Zac. We can be friends though." I told him. "Okay if that's the closest I can get to you than I can take it." Zac said disappointedly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*****Cam*****

Cam got what he wanted from Nixie. He no longer needed Nixie. His plan was successful. He will leave town before anyone caught on to him but first. He might wanna expose the others first, but that could endanger him. He walked towards Nixie on the beach. She hadn't noticed him yet. It was all a game of cat and mouse. She was the mouse. He would get rid of her for good. Not like Tom and Jerry though. Cam went invisible. He needed to know her weakness. When he got a glimpse of her face he got real mad. She had a scratch on her face. It angered him that someone could hurt her. He shook off that feeling. He had no feelings for Nixie, and didn't want any. He couldn't believe that Nixie fell into his plot. Of course he knew dating him was Nixie's way of watching over him. Dating Nixie was the only way to get Nixie to give him power. It made the mermaids trust him. There were other ways but he liked this way better for unknown reasons. Cam saw right into Nixie's plan. She was taking his trust to see if they can actually trust him. Nixie never had any feelings for him. He's always seen that. Her eyes said so. Nixie started crying. He felt bad for her. He became visible again then walked up to Nixie. "Hey you know I don't think it's working out between us. It's not me, it's you." He said. Knowing she'll just shake it off. Then she smacked him. Right on the cheek. His cheek throbbed. She got up and ran into the water then disappearing into it. He didn't go after her. He didn't want to.

30 min. Later…

Cam walked along the sidewalk to the cafe. He felt a little bad for what he did to Nixie, although he had no idea why. He caught a glimpse of Nixie. He was going to be king of Mako. Maybe he can make Nixie his queen. He shoocked himself with that thought. That was stupid for him to think like that, but he loved the idea of it. maybee he would do just that. Maybe he did like Nixie. After he became King of Mako though. cam smiled an attractively evil grin. He laughed. If only they new what they just got themselves into. Those mermaids will get what they deserve. Zac and Nixie will stay at his side forever. Those other mermaids will not interfere with his plans this time. He was sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*****Zac*****

Zac had walked into Rita's grotto. Nixie was sitting down bawling her eyes out. "What happened Nixie?" Zac said sincerely. Nixie told him everything that happened between her an Cam. "Cam's an idiot for dumping you." Zac told her. Zac pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. She had just gone through her first heart break. Poor girl. Zac had thought about his recent heart break. Lyla hurt him bad. Zac sat down with Nixie and started stroking her hair to comfort her. When she fell asleep Zac stood up and when he started to walk to his side he stopped in his tracks. Lyla stood there with her invisibility flickering and she was obviously upset. Her face showed it like she was cool, but her eyes were hurt. Like she had just had her heart ripped out. He knew how that felt. He didn't want to hurt Lyla though. When Lyla realized he could see her she quickly bolted towards the water. Zac ran to catch her but was to late. With a flick of her tail she was gone. Zac knew she was fast but she had never gone this fast. She was going recklessly fast. Zac tried to catch up when he did Lyla was being circled by sharks. Zac noticed she had a cut on her forehead. _Oh shit Lyla. What were you thinking. I'm so sorry for what I did I never meant to hurt you._ Zac knew she couldn't hear him think but he couldn't make out the words. Zac quickly swam up to Lyla and quickly dropped rocks onto the sharks heads knocking them unconscious. Zac grabbed Lyla by her waist. Lyla fought against him, but Zac wouldn't let go of her. Never again. He would hold on forever. Lyla clawed, scratched, and hit him but that didn't hurt him. What hurt him was that she would rather die than be safe with him. Zac swam as quickly as he could without hurting her. He almost knocked over a small fishing boat for trying to get to Rita's in a hurry. When he got there he yelled help as Lyla kept trying to get back into the water with her tail. She wouldn't speak. Almost like she couldn't. She kept yelling a silent scream. She didn't want any help. They quickly overpowered her but it took all of them plus Poseidon on top of her chest. They quickly healed her but she fell asleep in the process. Zac had to be healed as well. He had scratch and claw marks all over him. Also a few hand marks where she hit him. He noticed that there was a hand mark right on his chest. Right where his heart was. That made him very upset.

*****Lyla*****

When I woke up I saw Zac was laying beside me. I felt uncomfortable in one of these land walker beds. I had to pry Zac's arm off of me but it was hard. I stood up. When the blanket fell to the ground I blushed hotly. Zac was in his underwear. I looked down at myself in worry. Good. I was still in my clothing. Zac had claw mark scars on his chest. I remembered last night. I felt bad for that. I tried to whisper ' I'm sorry Zac' but nothing came out. I grasped at my neck in a rush. 'My voice' I tried to say. Zac woke up. I went invisible. Zac got up and noticed Lyla was standing up beside the bed. He got up and took me into his arms and started to rock me in his arms. "I'm so sorry Lyla. Really I am I never meant to hurt you. I really do love you. You are the only mermaid for me. I don't want a land walker or a mermaid or even a merman on the rare occasion that happens I guess. I just want- no need you." He said. I tried to pull back. To inform him of my voice. He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. He pulled away because I always kiss him back. He looked hurt. Then he saw a very serious look on my face. "Whats wrong Lyla?" he said worried about me. I put my hands on my neck and tapped it. Then I tried to speak but nothing came out. "Your choking!" he exclaimed. I shook my head no. I did the same thing again, and he looked confused. I quickly turned his room apart until I found a piece of paper and pencil. I wrote 'I can't speak you idiot!' Zac smirked then a look of worry over took his face. He quickly took me to Rita's.

** I won't be able to update that often. My parents took me out of homeschooling so I'm going to a public school. They don't know I get on here so I'll have to get on during weekends, breaks of school, snow days, and also maybe after school. Sorry. I'll update as much as I can. It is a risk getting on right now. For the meantime why don't we have a contest.**

** should happen to Zac and Lyla.**

** Nixie get back with Cam?**

** Sirena come back from the pod.**

** the pod return to Mako?**

** Sirena be pregnant?**

** 's the baby daddy?**

**The most responses often given will win only one vote per day. All will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*****Zac*****

Lyla was hurt. That hurt Zac. He broke his promise. he stormed off while Rita was healing her. He smiled wickedly. He stormed off. He hated himself for finding entertainment in Lyla's pain. How could he? She didn't even know that he actually hoped she would die for a second. Lyla would be better off without him. He knew just how to do it too.

*****Lyla*****

I haven't seen Zac for days. I went to go look for him. When I reached his apartment I opened the door and walked right in. I gasped there on the floor was sea foam. Zac had died! I couldn't process this. I cried my silent cry. How could he do this to me. I became furious. As my silent scream became loud and clear. I was furious with him. I bolted out of the apartment and ran towards the water and jumped right in. I swam as far away from Mako as I could. Never stopping until I reached a place they had called Hawaii. I was soon surrounded by a group of mermaids. "Who are you?" They asked cautiously. "I am Lyla from the Mako Pod. I wish to join a new pod. Mine has banished me."I responded loudly. "Mako? Really? Are you the one we've been expecting?" the crowd gasped. "I'm sorry what are you talking about?"I asked but was completely ignored as they placed a crown above my head and pulled me towards this dazzling undersea kingdom. As I entered I realized I was breathing under water! They led me to the castle. Then pushed me in front of someone. A merman was their pod leader?! I thought of Zac. They bowed at him. No he was their king! "My king we have brought you the queen of Mako. The one from the prophecy who will one day lead us to regain our rightful land!" A mermaid had said. "Yes, yes. She is a quite beautiful specimen." The king said as he circled around me. "What is your name, my queen." he asked. "I am Lyla. Why do you ask?" I said. He looked at me because I questioned him. "A very interesting smart response." He said examining me. "I declare her my queen. Bow before Queen Lyla." He said as his voice lingered on my name. He swam over and placed a ring on my finger. I looked at it. It was gold with a pearl placed at the top of it. I would have loved it if I knew more about this merman, and if I loved him. He swam closer to me and said. "Accept and live. Decline and die." I lingered my eyes on his for a moment. They looked oddly familiar. "I accept the proposal. I will continue my days as your queen and whatever and stuff." I mumbled. "She accepts!" The king declared. I examined him. He looked about my age, with handsome features. He had brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and a sea green colored eyes. He was very handsome I could admit that. " What is your name my king?" I asked as I bowed down to him. "Arise my lovely. You are in no need for those sort of introductions. We are as equals as long as your heart stays true to ME. As you must know though I am King Tyler. You may call me Tyler." he whispered in my ear. The ceremony was soon to follow as we were married. I knew I hated this but it was important if I ever wanted to forget about Zac.

*****Zac*****

Lyla was gone! I heard a long scream from the inside of my apartment then I saw Lyla bolt towards the water and swim away really fast. i had chased her of course. I followed her for days. She never stopped it seemed. When I didn't see a trail any longer I saw a shark eating a mermaid below. I gasped. "Lyla!" I had shouted. I swam North. Then I ran into a pod of mermen a couple of days later. The excepted me as one of there own and soon later on I had gained their trust. I soon became they're new king. I stopped thinking about Lyla. My life was better it seemed. I was finally happy but I knew she was still missing from my life. After a while I forgot her name so I just referred to her as 'she'. I told the boys about my heart break and why you shouldn't get caught up with them because they will surely break your heart more than once. That was why I told them to never trust a mermaid when you see one. They will just hurt you so you should hurt them first.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

2 years later

*****Lyla*****

I no longer remembered him. I just shut him out. He hurt me. He's dead. He's nothing to me now. I swam to my kelp bed that I shared with my husband. Sometimes he will try to mate with me but I just kindly decline. I'm not ready to bear a child. Tonight was apparently one of those nights. He swam over to me. He started kissing me. I kissed him back. His hands went lower. I pulled away from him. "I told you I'm not ready! I'm only 18!" I exclaimed. I laid down with him. He took me into his arms. I remembered how HE used to do that. I pulled away from my lover. If I could call him that. He loved me but my feelings were only slightly given back. I swam towards my ocean window. I made sure he was sleeping. I slipped through the window. I started to swim to my secret grotto. It was partially under water but most of it was in land. There was a moon pool located inside. No one else knew about it but me. I kept things that reminded me of Mako there. My moon ring and a locket and other things I had found. I picked up the locket. It meant the most to me of all. I opened it and my hand lingered on the picture of me and him. I missed him. I pulled myself up to the land part of it and I dried off. I turned to human. I looked down at my dress. The same one I wore on the date we went on. Me and HIM. I sighed remembering that night as a blush started to creep up to my cheeks. I remembered when he lifted the dress off of me. I felt safe as long as his hands were touching me. I got back into the water after putting down the locket. I swam back to my room. Got back into my kelp bed and fell asleep as far away from Tyler as possible. Tomorrow is a big day. I will return to Mako and my people will over throw Mako and my friends will join my kingdom. We will be happy. Well almost. HE won't be there anymore. It will at least be as close to happy as I will get. I awoke with a jolt. "My love are you ready to return home?" Tyler had asked. "Almost…" I replied. I quickly replied. I ate my lobster for breakfast then I swam to my grotto and collected my things into a purse Tyler had gotten me for my last birthday. He clearly didn't know what I liked. I swam to catch up with the pod that was leaving for Mako. They should be there soon.

*****Zac*****

Zac had planned for his pod to go and take Mako by force. He would keep the mermaids resenting at Mako though. He would have them in his dungeon. They would suffer greatly for the pain they made him feel. They were a reminder of HER. Zac grabbed a picture. It was of HER. Zac grabbed it before he left forever. It was on his dresser. It had now faded in color. But he never let it leave his sight. He usually kept it in a plastic baggie but he needed to see it at the moment. He put it away. He started the swim towards Mako. All of his pod followed behind. He needed to hold on to Mako a bit longer. It had been 2 years. Way too long. He was 18 now. He needed to see it again. His power was already starting to drain itself from lack of a moon pool. Zac speed swam ahead of his pod. The pod did the same. They should be there in no time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

*****Lyla*****

The pod swam towards Mako. I saw Mako ahead. I swam towards the surface by a beach. I recognized it instantly. I first turned to human there. "Okay follow me." I announced. I led them to some of the abandoned caves at Mako. They all are old rooms that we used to sleep in. The moon pool will be mine only. Not Tyler's. We had a different room. After getting settled in I swam out and my pod followed behind. We swam right into another pod as I was twirling and laughing relieved to be home. One consisting only of mermen. They raised their weapons and shouted "MERMAIDS!" in alarm. When the leader held out his hand in a cease fire position. I looked at the leader and I saw he was staring at me. Then Tyler saw how he was looking at me and swam up to my side. "What' going on my lovely wife." Triton said with his voice lingering on the word wife protectively. The leader looked down at my hand and saw my wedding ring. "Nothing Tyler. I just go back with this merman." I said angrily for him getting into my reunion. "I thought you were dead…" I said through tears. He swam closer and hugged me. "It's good to see you again. Really it is." he said relieved I was okay. We pulled away as Tyler interrupted my moment. "Dear what do you mean by go back?" He asked. "I'll explain later dear." I said aggravated with Tyler. I smiled as I met the eyes of the one I had known a long time ago. "Zac…" I said his name out loud.

*****Zac*****

I swam up to Mako expecting it to be almost empty as I left it when I heard a familiar voice. Laughing it sounded. It was defiantly female so I told the boys to be quiet. We swam towards it as a whole pod of mermaids swam in our direction of a approaching pod. Mostly mermaids but there was a merman in the pod. Obviously a king judging by the crown. Beside him was the mermaid who I had recognized the voice. She was laughing and twirling and her beautiful blonde hair seemed to dance in the water. My eyes lingered on her. I narrowed my eyes. "Get ready to attack mermen." I whispered. We swam quietly up to them when the mermaid stopped laughing and twirling just had fear eyes lingering on the weapons in fear. It gave me pleasure. I looked closer at the mermaid then drew a deep breath in. My eyes never left her. I just stared in disbelief. I told my men to cease fire quietly. As her lovely blue eyes met my own as she gasped. The king approached her and said, "What' going on my lovely wife?" way too protectively. I looked down at her ring in disbelief. She pretty much just snapped at her husband. My face lit up with humor. I quickly went back to a straight face. She had said she thought I was dead with tears in the corners of her eyes. I had hugged her because I couldn't stay away from her as if I were a magnet. I told her it was good to see her again. The moment could have been happy if her arrogant husband hadn't butted in again. She was clearly getting aggravated with him which made my day. She smiled me a dazzling playful smile that I would kill for to see it again. Her eyes met mine. They seemed recognizable. Then she said, "Zac…" out load with a sound in her voice she only puts in with my name. My heart melted. She was still smiling. I smiled back. Then I stopped remembering she was married. My feeling for her started seeping back to me. "Lyla… how have you been these last couple of years?" I had asked casually. Keeping my cool. Hiding all feelings I had for her, and all thoughts about going up to her right there and kissing her. Her playful smile faded. I wanted to make her smile again. To go swimming with the whales again. To go back to how things used to be. But he knew That was a selfish thought. She was married. She was probably happy with him. I swam up to the lucky merman in despair. I held out my hand in peace. "Hello King Tyler. I am Zac I used to be close friends with Lyla. We were in the same pod a while back. You are a very lucky merman to be married to such a unique mermaid like Lyla. She's the kind of girl that only comes around every million years. I consider you very lucky indeed. You better treat her well though." I said and when my eyes met Lyla after I said unique then tore my eyes quickly back to the king. He shook my hand and said, "Maybe we can come up with an agreement to join pods together in peace on Mako." the king had said. "Yes that sounds great." I told him. I motioned for my pod to fan out and start mingling as I collected all their weapons. Lyla slipped away from her pod and started to swim towards the moon pool. I followed behind without anyone noticing. She used a large rock to cover the entrance but was having trouble moving it on her own. I quickly swam up to help. I didn't want them finding the moon pool either. We slipped inside quickly as the rock fell on the entrance. Lyla laughed. It made me sink in a sort of happiness. I smiled a goofy lopsided grin which made Lyla flash me one of her rare smiles. I swam up beside her

*****Lyla*****

"Lyla…" he whispered into my ear. I swam in front of him. I couldn't help but to laugh when I realized Zac was staring at my lips. I leaned forward and shoved him playfully. He laughed. "Oh now you've done it! I'm going to get you!" Zac said playfully. He made a fake mad face. It didn't last long as his handsome face created this goofy lopsided grin that I loved so much. My heart skipped a beat. I looked at him. "Like you'll ever catch me!" I laughed. He dove under then surfaced right in front of me. We were so close. He put his hands around my waist. I looked up at him. We were 2 inches away from each other. "Caught you…" he mumbled so only I could hear. "Yeah… guess you did…" I mumbled back as we started to lean into each other for a kiss when I realized what we were doing. I pulled back. He blushed. "Oh yeah. You're married. I forgot for a minute there. I'm sorry." He apologized over whelmed with guilt. I swam closer to him and hugged him. "It's okay. I really wanted to though." I said. I kissed his cheek. Just for a quick second though. We agreed to go back. We exited the moon pool and ran into Nixie and Rita. They were surrounded by both of our pods. "Stop! They're friends!" Me and Zac said in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

*****Zac*****

What had I been thinking. I almost kissed her. It was okay for us to be friends and mess around but to kiss her a married mermaid! That's all sorts of wrong! She wanted to kiss me though. My heart melted like chocolate at that thought. When we saw what happened with Nixie and Rita we quickly explained how we knew them. "Where were you two?" Tyler had asked me. "We were looking for them. Hoping to have a little reunion with them." Lyla cut in. I gave her a silent thanks. Tyler swam off. Me, Lyla, Nixie, and Rita went off to Rita's grotto. We explained to Nixie and Rita what happened to us. They went upstairs. "I better go tell my parents I'm okay." I had said. "I'll go with you." Lyla said. We walked over there. When we knocked on the door my parents bolted out the door and ran to embrace me crying. When I explained to us I said "I was upset about the break up with Lyla I got upset that she came back because I still loved her. She thought I had died and ran off afraid she would be convicted for the murder. We came back and ran into each other got caught up. Ran into Nixie and Rita and got caught up. Then came here." My moms eyes shifted over to Lyla. She looked at her to see for any signs of them lying. My Mom saw Lyla's ring. She smiled happily. "Your married! I knew you two would end up together and get married one day!" my Mom said all giddy like. She gathered me and Lyla up and wrapped up my arm around her. She snapped the photo. "You two make a great couple!" She said. Lyla laughed. It was cute. I looked down at her and smiled. My arm lingered around her. "We're not a couple! I'm married to someone else Mrs. Blakely!" She giggled adorably. I looked at her again but my eyes stopped at her lips. My Mom must have seen me because when I peeled my gaze off of her my Mom was looking at me with a very interesting look on her face. "Oh." was all she said. Lyla looked over at me. My arm fell off. "Hey I need to leave. I'm going to go see Rita. Are you coming?" she asked hopefully. "No. I'm going to catch up with my parents." I told her. I walked her to the door. I looked at her. I put my hand at the side of her face. "Be safe. Okay?" I told her. "Zac…" she whispered. I looked at her. "Yes Lyla? Anything?" I said maybe a little too helpful. Lyla shut up. "Nothing…"she said. She walked off. My hand lingered where her face had been. It was closer than I had thought. Less than an inch maybe. I closed the door and turned around only to find his Mom behind him. His Mom was trying to play match maker. It was working too. "Zac you idiot. You are just so dense!" she yelled at me. "What did I do Mom!" I asked. "She's obviously deadly in love with you and she doesn't even care about her husband and you act as if you don't care she may end up in love with another man!" I bolted out of the door. My mother was never wrong when it dealt with love. I ran straight to Rita's not stopping.

*****Lyla*****

Zac ran right up to me in Rita's grotto. He stood so close to me. He pulled me into him and before I knew it we were on our way to Mako. As we entered the moon pool Zac swam up close to me. I remembered when this used to bug me. He said, "Lyla I love you." My mouth dropped. He picked it back up then kissed me. He soon later on pressed me up against the cool rock of the moon pool. His hand made its way up to my hair to get tangled inside. His other was on my back pressing me up against him. My hands were on there usual spot. His chest. We kissed for what seemed like hours. After the first amazing five minutes our kisses became less hungry. Soon we left the moon pool. He had asked if I would come by to see him later. I agreed.

*****Zac*****

I was drunk with Lyla kisses. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't walk straight. I tried to walk back to my room but it was impossible. I opened the door and my Mom was inside cleaning. "Mom get out I'm expecting company!" I shouted at her. "Who's coming? Is it Lyla?" she pressed. "No Mom it's Cam!" I shouted but just my luck Lyla came in. "Hi Zac! You wanted to see me?" she said all giddily. Then she saw my Mom. My Mom stared at me in a 'don't lie to me ever again or I'll rip your head off' sort of way. I shooed her out. I closed the door and locked it for safe measures. I stared at Lyla. She was wearing a black sundress with little silver laces on the rims. It looked cute on her. Her moon ring practically shined against the black fabric of her dress. I noticed Lyla had took off her wedding ring. I smiled a bit then let it drop. Something caught my eye. I looked at it. I inhaled deeply. It was a beautiful locket with a blue moon stone at the tip. "You still have it?" I whispered mostly to myself as I grabbed the locket part. I opened it and saw the picture of me and her and the mermaid picture. I closed it then placed it back down across her chest. I looked at her with a questioning glance. "Yeah. I told you I loved it. I meant that when I said that. It's beautiful." she whispered back. She returned my glance with a sincere one. Man how much I truly loved her. She looked at me for like an hour then dropped her glance to the ground as a blush started to creep up her cheeks. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head so she met my glance. In that 5 seconds I showed Lyla all the love and understanding I could possibly show her. I realized then something very shocking. We were adults now. We couldn't mess around like we used to. I felt sad at that very moment, and then I realized she felt the same way too. As people always say 'two great minds think alike'. I kissed her on the cheek. It was a very brief one. If we wanted to stay friends we would have to say goodbye to this strange love affair it seemed we were always living. It was like a bad dream. I knew it was a reality. And that's what scared me the most. I said good night to Lyla as she headed out the door. She knew it was the right thing. I knew it was too. But it felt like such a wrong thing too. As she walked away from me, she took my heart with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

*****Lyla*****

Life was hard for me right now. When I was at Zac's I just wanted to hop into his arms. To let him protect me for the rest of my life. These past few days since that night have been torture. I have been denied food, warmth, or anything really. The only one I could talk to was a dead corpse of a mermaid. My own husband locked me in the cellar! No matter how much I screamed and fought they never let me out. I was their queen! "Old queen!" a familiar female voice said. I turned and saw a mermaid figure swimming towards me. I couldn't see who it was. Her voice sounded oddly familiar though. "Do I know you?" I said in a warning growl. "Oh! Typical Lyla! Has to always be so much better than all the rest! Let's give her a round of applause people! You won't hurt me again Lyla! You'll die down here I swear that on my life!" The voice said as it laughed crookedly as she retreated into the shadows. I dozed off.

*****Cam*****

I kept following Nixie around. She was acting strange. I hadn't seen her with legs since Lyla and Zac disappeared. I just guessed she went insane with the disappearances of Lyla, Zac, and Sirena. But here she was. Out here at the cafe which is usually not that busy these days. She looked more beautiful than before. It made me quiver in delight. Her legs were smooth and tan. She had a smile that brightened up your day. Today she was just wearing a plain pear of jean shorts and a white tank top. But honestly she's never looked better. Flashbacks of me holding onto her, comforting her, and kissing her were replaying themselves in my mind. I walked towards her. Sat down in front of her. She glanced up from the book she was reading and gave me a shocked glance. "Hey how are you these days fish-girl" I said as I smirked at her. "Get away Cam!" she said in a completely aggravated tone. "Come on! You didn't wake up on the wrong side of the kelp bed this morning did ya?" I asked her still joking. I laughed. She couldn't help but to smile in humor to that. "See that! The tin man does have a heart!" I laughed. She quickly put a serious face on. She got up and slapped me with her book in my chest. Then walked away. Of course I couldn't help but to stare at her butt as she walked off. I whistled quietly to myself. She was gone in a blink of an eye. I sat down and Carly took my order. On Nixie's table was a little black and blue rectangle box. I grabbed it. It was Nixie's.

*****Nixie*****

I was sobbing in Rita's grotto. Seeing HIM again just broke my heart. He was acting as if what he did before was okay. I went to pull out my little rectangle communication thing. It was gone. Dang it I just got a new water proof phone box thingy. Then Cam came walking in from the direction of the pool in Rita's grotto. I looked at him. Well more like shoot daggers at him with my eyes. He looked hurt by my glare. So I turned it off. He handed my noisy phone thing. "You left this at the cafe." he stated. I snatched it from him. "Goodbye!" I said as I started to head off in the direction of the pool so I could go to Mako. Cam grabbed my hand into his. He started towards me. I sucked in a breath. Time had really done him good. He was handsome, and mature looking. He looked at me with a hurt and serious look on his face. I got lost in his deep blue eyes. I forgot how charming he could be. "I think you still love me." was all he said. "I do not!" I yelled as I fought out of his grasp. I ran towards the pool. "Yes you do! You're blushing as we speak!" he said as we interred the room with the pool in it. "I hate you!" I said then I tried to spit on his shoes but failed at it. "No you don't." he said confidently. "Liar!" I told him. My words like an icy blast. "I don't blame you though. Who knew under that rock would be a lovely strong diamond." he said trying to hard to complement me. "Leave me alone! I will always hate you!" I said in the best get out of my way or I'll kill you voice. "No you won't Nixie! So you better understand that I love you and you should be grateful that i haven't given up on you yet! You do love me!" he screamed. With a quick motion I walked infront of him lifted my hand to slap him but ended up putting my hand on his cheek and kissing me. Obviously surprised by my action he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I quickly broke back when he started to kiss me. "Why did you do that?!" I screamed at him. "You kissed me!" he said shocked. I kissed him again but then pulled away and slapped his cheek like he was a jerk and jumped in the pool and disappeared into the ocean.


	19. Chapter 19

***Cam***

Man Nixie made his heart all sore. Mostly from her presence, but a tad from when she slammed a book into his chest. He hadn't been able to get his hands on Mako yet. Didn't want to. But Nixie sure did make him crazy. He quickly shook off that feeling. It was absurd! Nixie probably had thousands of other guys interested in her. With her gorgeous brown wavy hair and light blue eyes. It driver him insane. At that moment all he really wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her waist oh so tight and make a trail of kisses down her neck. Thinking this made him breathless. Even the touch of her could drive him insane. He wanted her so badly at that moment but he knew he might never have her again. He was to rude back then. How he wished he could take tat back now. Have you ever noticed how when you lose something you want it even more now? Can was crazy for Nixie. She was the only girl he ever wanted. In his mind he kept replaying that in his mind. Over and over again. His thoughts were only occupied by Nixie. Only ever were.

***Nixie***

Cam was making all this feelings come back! Yet she did kiss him. So maybe she never stopped liking him. She had to see him again, but how? She felt the slitish brush against her neck. She knew it was him even before she turned around. She looked at him then couldn't help but to smile. He sat down beside of her. She looked at him. "Hey!" She said a bit too cheery. Then before she could say something else he bundled his hands into her hair and slammed his lips into her. The impact was so hard and fast her head fell back against the pole on the dock they were sitting on. She cupped her thumbs into his belt loops pulling him closer to her. As he trailed a row of kisses down the side of her neck until he reached her collar bone. She groaned with the pleasure of his touch. He struggled to pull away from her like he was a magnet that was drawn to her. He looked into her eyes with such intensity, yearning, and desire that made her shudder. He whispered to her, "I really do like you Nixie, I'm so sorry about before. Can you ever forgive me?" He still looked like he wanted to kiss her but there was also pleading in his eyes. I looked at him again but this time I was looking at his lips. He noticed me looking and said, " Not here, not now. Later. I'll meet you later be here at midnight tonight."Then after he seemed to debate something in his head he cupped my chin and kissed me much more softly than before. But I liked it much more before.


End file.
